


And miles to go before I sleep

by BeesAndWasps



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesAndWasps/pseuds/BeesAndWasps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could not remember but neither could she truly forget. Emma in the forgotten year</p>
<p>Minor Captain Swan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And miles to go before I sleep

i

It was winter and New York was covered in snow. The white flakes covering the ground in a thick layer. She stood at the window of her apartment watching the snowflakes fall with a lump in her throat and an ache in her heart. She didn't understand this longing, this feeling of loss.

She closed her eyes and for a moment she could smell cinnamon and feel the warmth of an embrace.

ii

The cold air bit at her cheeks as Walsh walked her to her apartment. The meal had been nice, he had been nice and she could see this going somewhere. The smile on her face was content and real.

As they stopped outside her apartment he leaned down and kissed her. It was long and slow and when he pulled away his smile was soft and gentle.

She floated through her bedtime routine her mind on the kiss and the man she was slowly opening up too. She fell asleep with the memory of the kiss in her mind.

But in her sleep she dreamt of a different kiss. She dreamt of leather and the taste of rum. Of a desperate passion, teeth and tongue entwined. Mingled breath and blue eyes piercing her.

She woke with a racing heart and tears in her eyes as the dream slipped from her like water in cupped hands.

iii

She was late and could hear Henry yelling at her to hurry up, he was going to pout his way through the drive to school. She rushed around throwing on whatever clothes she found. As she reached into her closet to grab a jacket her hand stopped at the red leather jacket in the back. The jacket was worn and battered, the colour faded in some places and she should really throw it away. But the very thought was repellent to her. The attachment to it was inexplicable to her, she did not recall having loved it so.

Henry called out to her again so she grabbed a black coat and turned away, only then realising there where tears on her face.

iiii

The weather was her favourite, warm with a soft breeze that caught gently in her hair so while Henry was at school she had taken a walk in the park. She was turning to go home when the dog pounce on her, knocking her to the ground. Breathless, she tried to wriggle out from under the beast happily licking at her face when he was hauled off her.

A man appeared in her line of sight and offered his hand, his face earnest and his brown eyes apologetic. "I'm so sorry. He's not usually this excitable."

"It's fine." She replied, grabbing his hand and pulling herself up and facing him.

"I'm David by the way."

He smiled softly at her and her breath caught in her throat, she suddenly saw blue eyes filled with love and a gentle smile. Longing filled her without reason, her heart aching for something she didn't understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously not mine.
> 
> Feedback and prompts are always welcome.


End file.
